uno más uno es igual a ¿Tres?
by Negumi-chan
Summary: Él es un shinigami, sabe que no es igual a otros chicos, sabe que su cuerpo tiene caracteristicas distintas, pero aun ahí algo que no sabe ¿Desde cuando uno y uno son tres? ADVERTENCIAS: YAOI KIDSTAR y MPREG
1. Chapter 1

Una escena inusual tenia lugar en aquella ciudad, solamente las paredes y la cama serian testigos de aquella noche de pasion y entrega, dos amantes... no, más que eso, no solo amantes, amante solo es con quien tienes sexo, ellos no se sentian asi, en verdad se amaban.

El de pelo azul tiro del otro hacia la cama, arrojandolo con un poco de violencia, pero no era su culpa ¿Quien le habia dicho a Kid que se viera tan sexy?

Black Star comenzo a desvestirlo con velocidad inhumana, pero antes de terminar de desabrochar sus pantalones, las manos de porcelana de su pareja lo tomaron de las muñecas. Al levantar la vista vio a Kid bastante sonrojado

-Te... te amo, Black Star- pronuncio con pena, intentando esconder su rostro, el peliazul sonrio y se acerco a su oido, lamio el lobulo suavemente y luego dejo un camino humedo de besos hasta su boca

-Te amo- repitio rosando sus labios con los de el ojiambar antes de comenzar a morder su cuello dejando marcas rojizas por ahí donde pasaban sus labios -Eres mio

Comenzo a bajar por el pecho de Kid, deteniendose en sus pezones rosados, lamiendo, mordiendo, arrancandole gemidos del más intenso placer, y aun no llegaban a lo mejor. Black Star abrio los ojos algo sorprendido cuando las manos de Kid intentaron quitarle su playera sin mucho exito, así que fue el mismo el que se la quito, justo antes de que Kid lo jalara, exigiendole un nuevo beso.

La ropa quedo esparcida en algun sitio de la gran habitacio de Kid. El ninja lucho por contener una emorragia nasal al fijar su vista en el, ya desnudo, shinigami. Black Star no perdio tiempo y en poco rato habia entrado en Kid, sin duda una sensacion increible.

La noche les duro poco, la nocion del tiempo se habia desvanecido. Al llegar al climax, en la tercera o cuarta ronda, entrelazaron sus manos, gritando el nombre del otro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿B-black Star?- pregunto confundido Kid al ver al chico que descansaba a su lado. Sentia algo rodeandolo y al levantar la sabana no solo se dio cuenta de que eran los brazos del peliazul, si no tambien, de que ambos estaban desnudos por completo.

-Kiddo- Black Star se removio ligeramente, y solto un suspiro antes de abrir los ojos y besarlo dulcemente -¿Qué sucede?

-¿Q-qué hicimos anoche?- Se oia algo nervioso, su pareja sonrio con picardia antes de murmurar algo en su oido -Por Dios, dime que no es verdad

Lo miro extrañado antes de que el azabache saliera de la cama y se pusiera algo de ropa encima.

.

.

.

.

.

Entro sin que se diera cuenta tas de él a la Death Room, y una vez ahí se oculto en un sitio desde donde podia ver y oir todo ¿Porque Kid habia huido así?

Holi Holi Kid-kun - Saludo animado de alcalde shinigami

-P-padre, yo... bueno... sabes que salgo con Black Sta ¿no?

-Claro que lo se, ¿por que la...?- Shinigami-sama parecio caer en cuenta de algo repentinamente y miro serio a su hijo -Aun no me has convertido en abuelo ¿o si?

¡¿QUE RAYOS SIGNIFICABA ESO?!

* * *

**Bien gente de internet, ante la peticion de un fic mpreg decidi escribir esta cosa, probablemente cuente con dos o cuatro capitulos, depende de que tan inspirada este.**

**Lamento que no hubiera lemon, pero no crei de buen gusto empezar el fic con gemidos de uke violado ***inserte audio*** Ademas acabo de leer un fic todo melozo y romantico y no me llegaba la inspiracion para un buen lemon**

**Espero que les guste y sientanse libres de arrojar tomates pero no olviden dejar un review ¿Si?**

_**¿Opina? **_


	2. Chapter 2

¿Qué es lo que acababa de decir Shinigami-sama?

¿Cómo que abuelo?

-Kid- continuo con un tono severo -Tú sabes muy bien que sucede en estos casos, sabes bastante bien que...

-¡LO SE, LO SE! Pero, pensé que existía una posibilidad de que...

-Al ser un shinigami no importa que tu anatomía sea masculina, sabes que aun asi tienes "esa" característica y es inevitable una vez que lo hiciste

-¡¿De Qué Están Hablando?!- interrumpio el ninja desesperado por la "comunicación en clave" que mantenía Kid con su padre

-¡B-black Star!

-Uh, Kiddo, creo que será mejor que le cuentes. Bye Bye~

Y los saco de un empujon de la Death Room.

**o+o+o+o+o+o**

-¿C-como q-qué padres?

-Si, por eso yo no... no quería... t-tener sexo

-¡¿Y porque no me dijiste antes?!

-¡Por que no quería que me dejaras!- Las lagrimas se formaron en sus ojos -Pense que... que me dejarías si te decia

-¡Estas loco! Kid, yo ni muerto te dejaría- lo abrazo con ternura -P-pero...

-Mira, como shinigami yo... tengo la capacidad de... bueno... ya sabes

-Si, entonces... ¿Cómo le pondremos?

Su sonrisa contagio a Kid que también formo una timida sonrisa, respiro el aroma tan especial de su novio y le respondio

-No se, ¿alguna sugerencia?

**o+o+o+o+o+o**

-Entonces ¿Todo bien?

-Si padre, se lo tomo mejor de lo que pensé

-Bueno, me alegra saber que mi Kiddo esta con un chico responsable. Ahora, creo que deberías dejar de tomar misiones un tiempo- sugirió el Dios de la muerte a su hijo, el cual solo asintió -Después de todo, ahora tienes que cuidarte bastante bien, no puedes dejar que te golpeen o cosas asi durante una misión.

-Entiendo- unos gritos se escucharon desde fuera de la Death Room

-¡Kiddo! ¿Dónde estas?- El peliazul entro en la sala y se acerco a Kid, pasándole un brazo por los hombros. -¿Que hay Shinigami?

Shinigami-sama lo miro con algo de fastidio, ese chico había comenzado a omitir el "Sama" desde hace mucho.

-Black Star-kun, creo que tu también deberías dejar las misíones un tiempo

-¡¿EH?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

-Porque TÚ tienes que cuidar de mi hijo- El ojiambar se sentía incomodo ante cada palabra de su padre y el presentimiento de que tendría que regresar a casa con un Black Star enfadado e insoportable.

-Kid sabe cuidarse solo- respondió con un puchero y cruzándose de brazos

-Black Star, no tienes opción, si no estas dispuesto a dejar de lado unas cuantas misiones que yo mismo me encargaría de justificarte para que las repongas luego puedes tomar tus cosas, salir de mi casa- desde unas semanas atrás Black Star estaba casi instalado de forma permanente en la mansión Gallow -Y tomar misiónes que sabes que no completaras mientras yo cuido a Kiddo

Kid estaba rojo como un tomate, Black Star miraba rencoroso a Shinigami-sama y este ultimo mantenía el ceño fruncido.

-Solo yo puedo cuidar a Kiddo- se rindió al fin y tomo la mano de Kid arrastrándolo fuera de la Death Room.

* * *

**Se que es corto, pero pienso hacerlo así, capítulos cortos y lindos, seria mi primera vez (no, no de "eso")**

**Siempre meto sexo salvaje tarde o temprano, o tragedias, o palabrotas etc., etc. (el sexo esta en otra pagina)**

**Bueno, el caso es que me quiero empezar en cosas más "Inocentes" así que espero disfruten de esta cosa que me he dignado a llamar fanfic**

**¿Review?**


End file.
